1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for mounting an optical component and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a substrate for mounting an optical component such that a cylindrical lens can be passively aligned in an exact position, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to realize the high integration and low price of optical communication systems, a technique of mounting optical components, such as a laser diode, a lens, and an optical fiber, on a single substrate, i.e., a silicon platform, is used.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional substrate 10 for mounting an optical component, a groove 11 is formed on the substrate 10. An optical component, such as a light source, e.g., a laser diode 21, or a ball lens 23, is mounted in the groove 11.
The ball lens 23 is disposed in the groove 11. To receive the ball lens 23, the groove 11 has a quadrilateral shape having walls in x- and z-directions. The walls are formed so as to be slanted. Accordingly, when the ball lens 23 is mounted in the groove 11, the ball lens 23 can be installed on the x-z planes at a certain position without any swinging, so it can be passively aligned. In the meantime, when a cylindrical lens is used instead of the ball lens 23, an error occurs in one direction.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are schematic perspective and cross-sectional views, respectively, of a state in which a cylindrical lens 25 is received in the groove 11 formed on the substrate 10 shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the cylindrical lens 25 is aligned at a certain position of a slanting wall of the groove 11 in the x-direction. However, a gap “g” exists between a side of the cylindrical lens 25 and a wall of the groove 11 in the z-direction because the side of the cylindrical lens 25 is a perpendicular plane. Accordingly, the cylindrical lens 25 cannot be passively aligned in the z-direction.